Eastern Wasteland Bell
Eastern Wasteland Bell, also known as Great Eastern Wasteland Desert Bell, was the Sacred Vessel left behind by the First God of Berserkers in Eastern Wastelands, the priceless treasure used to protect the Berserkers.Ch. 617 Han Mountain Bell was an imitation of the Eastern Wasteland Bell.Ch. 587 About It was a monstrously huge bell. It was incredibly similar to Han Mountain Bell. Instead a picture of the Nine-Headed Dragon, it had nine mountains, nine rivers, and nine deserts. Eastern Wasteland Bell harbored incredible hatred towards the Berserkers who had changed their blood inheritance and became Immortals.Ch. 616 Eastern Wastelands Bell could grant a right to enter Eastern Wastelands Tower.Ch. 618 History Book 3 Evil Immortals in Eastern Wastelands had a custom of testing themselves against Eastern Wasteland Bell. Sir Ji An changed the laws for the Berserkers' Sacred Vessel's appearance, making it descend once every fifty years, instead of every time it sensed Immortals releasing their power. It would last only for an entire day. Evil Immortals were required to reveal their power on that day as a brutal trial.Ch. 614 When it came Bao Qiu's turn, the illusory bell showed above her. Su Ming stepped in and helped her. Then the bell materialized a mountain. From Evil Spirit Sect, only Shen Dong had been able to make a mountain and river to materialize. Su Ming left a mark of his blood at the center of Bao Qiu's brows and the Eastern Wastelands Bell ommited her. Eastern Wastelands' Sacred Vessel directed it's power towards Su Ming, but without any killing intent. He took it as a trial for him. Bao Qiu was shocked when Su Ming pulled out the Han Mountain Bell, which was very similar. The power of the mountain completely dissipated and fused into Han Mountain Bell and a mountain that towered in the clouds appeared on the surface of Su Ming's bell besides the Nine-Headed Dragon. With it Su Ming received a right to enter Eastern Wastelands Tower. Eastern Wastelands Bell did not just appear above Evil Spirit Sect on that day. Its body had remained above Evil Lust Sect, Evil Dust Sect, and Evil Immortal Sect as well. The bell had also descended on some of the Immortals who did not belong to any of the sects in the land who had accidentally revealed their power on the ground.Ch. 619 Powers The divine ability of Eastern Wastelands Bell would release its power based on the cultivation levels it detected. It did not matter what level of cultivation its enemy possessed, it would bring forth a power that was the exact same as its enemy's level of cultivation. If its enemy was in a particular level of cultivation, then the bell would show the strongest amount of power possible within that Stage, and it would be so great that it could destroy all those within that same Stage. It could materialize its pictures, a river, mountain, desert. One mountain and river was an equivalent to the limit of a Berserker in the later stage of the Berserker Soul Realm. Notes Apparently, if someone would reache the top of Eastern Wastelands Tower, they would be Eastern Wastelands Bell's new master. Reference List Category:Vessels